Works in Progress
by friend9810
Summary: A certain member of the pack falls deathly ill and Peter knows how to save them. AU where Peter actually cares for someone other than himself. Slight Steter


Peter was slightly annoyed with the way his nephew had been acting for the past three days. He knew he obviously wasn't the most well liked person in the pack but there was very clearly something going on that was upsetting everyone and he had no clue what it was. He asked Derek, but his darling nephew ignored him and when he asked Lydia she said it was none of his business. Peter did not like not knowing things, he always agreed with the idea that knowledge is power. Since no one in pack would tell him anything he decided to follow Derek one day after he was being cryptic about his whereabouts.

He wasn't expecting to find that Derek went to the hospital. This couldn't have been good.

Peter waited until Derek finished whatever business he had going on in there before Peter went in himself. He thought it would be easiest to see if Melissa was working and try

to get information from her.

He really hated hospitals, every since his six year stint as a coma patient he never wanted to step door in one again. Life, however usually demanded an occasionally visit here and there unfortunately. He rounded the corner of one of the many corridors and as luck would have it there was Melissa McCall talking to a fellow nurse. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed was standing off to the side watching her. When she did notice she gave a look of dread that Peter was so accustomed to whenever he was around people who knew him.

"Excuse me for a minute." He heard her tell the other nurse before walking over to him.

She didn't look very pleased, "What are you doing here?"

"What! No hello first? I'm almost insulted." Peter said with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes and gave a noise of annoyance, "I'm swamped with work and I'm already in a really bad day so either say you have a way to save him or leave." Her voice was strong but wavered a bit. Peter could tell she was upset and worried with something but she was trying to not show it.

"Save who?"

Melissa looked surprised, "You don't know?"

Peter gave a tiny shrug, " I'm usually the last resort for the pack to go to. Something about me makes them feel like they can't trust me." His reply held a slight air of sarcasm. He knew exactly why no one trusted him and he didn't care at all.

"Stiles has been in a coma for the past two days. No one knows what caused it, it could be supernatural or otherwise but his health has been deteriorating at an alarming rate." Her voice did crack towards the end of the sentence. She looked like she wanted to cry but in true Melissa McCall fashion she held it back and looked strong. "He doesn't have much longer to live if things don't change."

There was very few times in Peter's life when he was genuinely shocked. This was one of them. Stiles was the one person in the pack who he liked outside of his family. Yes, the teen was most of the time annoying, but so were most teenagers. Peter respected Stiles' intelligence and loyalty to his friends. He was the only person that Peter offered the bite to and although people might not take that as a big deal, it was. When Stiles was taken over by the Nogitsune Peter felt this same pang of worry. He sometimes wondered if he cared for the teen too much.

It took longer than Peter would have liked for him to recover, "No one has any clue what happened? No Deaton or Scott?"

Melissa shook her head sadly, "No one. They said exhausted almost all possibilities. Though you know Scott, he's not giving up so they are still looking." He could she was losing hope but like her son she hasn't lost it all yet.

"Well I don't know I can do anything, but can I see him?" He said softly. Too softly. He shouldn't have been showing this much concern.

She looked skeptical but something with the look on his face must have made her almost pity him. "I don't know how great of an idea that is but sure. His father left a bit ago to grab dinner and should be back in a bit but you have some time. Room 117." She said.

He nodded and left her. It only took a few minutes to find the room, it being conveniently on the first floor and everything. He got to the room and slowly opened then door. The sounds of the medical machines beeping softly were the only things that greeted him.

On the bed laid Stiles who looked even more pale a sickly then he did when the Nogistune had taken it's toll. His eyes were closed as if he was just in a peaceful sleep. Nothing about the scene was right. Stiles was supposed to be lively and spouting out sarcastic comments, not in a hospital dying. Even if the kid was dying it still wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to find a way to save him like they always did. Peter was supposed to know what to do. He had read books to fill the Library of Congress. He was supposed to be able to help. Instead his kind was drawing a blank, this wasn't a television show. This was real. People die, Peter knew all too well, maybe he should just accept that.

But Peter didn't like to accept things.

He liked to challenge them.

Just then an idea formed in his head. It wasn't an idea he was completely fond of but if he had to then he would. There were a lot of secrets he kept from the pack. He liked keeping things to himself in case he ever needed to use the information to gain an upper hand. One of the biggest secrets he kept for everyone was that he was still an Alpha. That line he once told Cora and Stiles about blue eyes being because you killed an innocent was as few has Santa Claus being real. The truth behind the blue eyes was guilt. Derek felt guilt because of Paige and the fire, Jackson felt guilt because of the people he killed.

Peter felt no guilt, not really. He killed to heal himself and for revenge, all selfish reasons. It took years but Peter had perfected being able to change the color of his eyes. He heard it was possible once and he thought it would be a good skill to have. He apparently was right for when he made he comeback to the world if the living he found he was still an Alpha, a very weak Alpha, but one still the same.

He once told Derek about an extra spark that Alpha had to heal one of the pack. It didn't always work and it could just end up killing both of them , but for once in his life he was willing to take that risk. He grabbed Stiles' wrist and began to focus his energy into saving Stiles. He felt his werewolf abilities draining and gave out a loud gasp. At the moment he knew the spark transferred to Stiles and he hoped he was enough to save the teen. He felt weak, weaker than he ever felt in his life. He managed to sit down in one of the nearby chairs, using what little strength he had to not pass out.

He looked up at Stiles. It would take time but if the monitors were any indication it looked like Peter didn't give up his Alpha abilities for nothing. He wondered if he should try leave but he didn't want to push his limits anymore.

After twenty minutes of Peter listening to the monitors and Stiles' steadier by the minute breathing he thought he gathered enough metal and physical strength to make it out of the hospital and to his apartment where he planned on sleeping for very long time. He never felt this bad, and that's saying something considering he once had half his body severely burned and he even died once. This is why he never find anything for anyone for unselfish reason, he always ended up getting hurt. Though secretly a part of him did feel good about it.

He stood up and walked over to door. He looked at Stiles one more time and noticed the teen's eyes were flittering open. That's a good sign but the last thing Peter wanted was anyone finding out what he did so he left as fast as he could. He informed a random nurse that the boy in room 117 might need help and with that, Peter decided he did his good deed for the decade.

/

A week later Peter was lounging on the couch reading the sixth Harry Potter book. Pre-Fire he had loved the series so whenever he had the time now he began rereading the series in preparation for reading the ones that were released when he was in the hospital. As he was finishing a chapter there was a knock at the door.

Only Derek had the address to his apartment, but he would never visit so Peter wondered who it was. Probably a neighbor asking for a favor or Girl Scout selling cookies. He hoped it was the latter cause he love those cookies. When he opened the door he was surprised to see a healthy looking Stiles standing before him.

"Uh hey." Stiles said. Peter stepped aside allowing Stiles in and shut the door behind him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Stiles shrugged and smiled, "I wanted to thank you. I don't know what you did and as long as it doesn't cost me I don't care, but Scott's mom told me you were the last person to visit me before my miraculous recovery and I'm not stupid so thank you."

"I didn't do anything." Peter said. He would never admit he have up being an Alpha for this little nuisance.

The look on Stiles' face said he wasn't buying it. "You're in denial and I'm not talking about the river." He joked as he took a step towards Peter they were only a few inches apart and Peter wondered what Stiles was up too.

He didn't have to wait much longer to find out for Stiles said, "Like I said I don't care what you did. I just wanted to thank you." And with that he kissed Peter softly.

It was then that Peter decided that maybe doing things for others wasn't such a terrible thing.


End file.
